


[Art] instead of eating ass we're eating garbage

by failpail (shamebucket)



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Gen, I don't want this to show up in the fandom's tag please forgive me, possums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/failpail
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Golden Trio from Sarazanmai would look like as possums? You don't need to wonder any longer. I have created this image for you. You're welcome. I know you definitely needed to see this.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[Art] instead of eating ass we're eating garbage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).




End file.
